


From Crime to Plants

by flickawhip



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine has left the team...</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Crime to Plants

Sara hadn't been surprised when Catherine walked away. She understood why, she too had left for a long time before returning, now she was considering leaving again. The new team had gelled without her. She had gone to see Catherine, seek some advice from her, she'd always liked the woman, well, most times they worked together anyway. Now she smiled to see Cath lent over her plants. Even when she was working Cath used plants to relax. She had moved closer, waiting, not wanting to disturb the woman. 

"Sara?"

"Hey Cath."

Sara was smiling. 

"Got a little time for an old friend?"

"Friend? Is that what we're calling it now?"

Cath was smirking and Sara shrugged.


End file.
